Wringer-type sponge mops are well known. For example, such wringer-type sponge mops are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,333,198, 4,481,688 and 4,706,323. These mops include a sponge retainer or carrier and operate so that the sponge is movable between a cleaning position and a wringing position. In the wringing position the sponge may be subjected to squeezing pressure by opposing rollers which wring the water from the sponge.
In order that the sponge may be replaced from time to time in wringer-type sponge mops, the sponge itself is held in a rigid, usually metal, sponge carrier which is removably attached to the operating rod of the sponge mop. The manner of attaching the sponge assembly to different sponge mops varies, primarily depending upon the particular brand or manufacturer. Because the attachment means does vary, particular replacement sponge assemblies can be used only with particular mops, thus limiting the choice of replacement sponges. This, of course, is disadvantageous and represents a real inconvenience and possibly unnecessary expense to the mop users. It also necessitates that retail suppliers carry a variety of replacement sponge assemblies even though they may limit their own sales of sponge mops to a particular brand.
Recognizing the retailer's and user's frustrations of having to match particular replacement sponge assemblies with particular mops and the excess inventories and costs associated therewith, manufacturers have designed and offered so-called universal replacement sponge assemblies. These, however, have suffered from one or more shortcomings, including the failure to be "user friendly", i.e., simple for the user to attach to the mop. Thus, for example, some replacement mop assemblies are accompanied by adapter kits which are difficult for the inexperienced to employ.